marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Brock (Earth-TRN688)
Six months later, Eddie spent his days struggling to make ends meet, living in a cheap apartment and frequenting a convenience store owned by Mrs. Chen. One night, Eddie was approached by Dr. Dora Skirth - a disgruntled Life Foundation scientist - who informed him that his accusations had been correct. Eddie cynically brushed her off, but after running into Anne and her new boyfriend, Dr. Dan Lewis, he decided he had nothing more to lose and contacted Dr. Skirth. Sneaking Eddie into the Life Foundation's lab, Dr. Skirth explained that the Life Foundation had recovered amorphous extraterrestrials called symbiotes, which could bond to and augment a compatible host organism. While Dr. Skirth distracted a security guard, Eddie snuck into the lab and obtained photographic evidence of the Life Foundation's unethical experiments. Recognizing Maria - a homeless woman who sat outside Mrs. Chen's convenience store - Eddie tried to free her but triggered an alarm. Maria pounced on him and attempted to strangle him, a symbiote transferring from from her body into his and killing her in the process. Eddie fled the facility, pursued by the Life Foundation's security team; displaying superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Attempting to contact Dr. Skirth, Eddie returned to his apartment disoriented, feverish, and ravenously hungry - consuming a bag of raw tater tots and a rancid chicken drumstick before vomiting. Hearing the symbiote's voice in his head and seeing his reflection change, Eddie panicked and hit his head, passing out into the bathtub. The next day Eddie sought out Anne to present the evidence that he'd been right to her, finding her and Dr. Lewis at a restaurant. His erratic behaviour influenced by the symbiote - snatching food from random plates, snarling at people, and devouring a live lobster after climbing into the tank - led to Dr. Lewis taking him to the hospital and attempting an MRI scan on him - causing him and the symbiote excruciating pain. Eddie returned to his apartment, the symbiote influencing him into angrily confronting his neighbor over the volume of the rock music he was playing. Calling Anne, Eddie attempted to apologize to her, explaining that he was feeling unwell and hearing a voice, but the symbiote interrupted their conversation. When Roland Treece and a team of PMCs sent by the Life Foundation arrived at Eddie's apartment to reclaim the symbiote, Eddie attempted to surrender peacefully; but the irate symbiote lashed out with tentacles and incapacitated them before declaring its intent to bite their heads off. Confused and frightened, Eddie fled his apartment as more PMCs arrived. Retreating into an alley to get his motorcycle, Eddie saw the symbiote appearing as his reflection in a car window, berating Eddie for calling it a parasite. When the Life Foundation deployed a fleet of weaponized drones, Eddie took his motorcycle, the symbiote using its tendrils to help him evade the PMCs. Just as he was coming to revel in the power the symbiote granted him, Eddie was rammed by Treece and knocked off his bike, breaking his legs. The symbiote emerged - healing Eddie's injuries - and transformed Eddie into a hulking oily-black monster with white eyespots and veins, claws, and a fanged mouth; devouring one of the PMCs before diving into the ocean and swimming to a lighthouse. Returned to human form, Eddie was confronted by the symbiote, which introduced itself as Venom and told him that as far as it was concerned he was a vehicle for it to accomplish its mission - getting Carlton Drake's rocket - and that if he cooperated it would consider sparing him. Reluctantly complying, Eddie returned to his former place of employment to turn in the evidence against the Life Foundation, but was kicked out by Richard, a security guard he'd formerly been friends with. Transforming, Eddie and the Venom symbiote climbed to the top of the skyscraper, the latter noting that human civilization had its beautiful aspects and that it was almost sorry it would soon be destroyed. A passing plane forced the symbiote to retreat into his body and Eddie toppled from the peak of the skyscraper, but it transformed his arm and braked their fall with its claws. After the symbiote deposited him in his old boss's office, Eddie left the evidence on his desk but took the elevator down - the symbiote mocking him for not jumping out the window. In the lobby, Eddie was confronted by a squad of SWAT police and transformed into Venom to fight them off, barely stopping the symbiote from eating one of them. Confronted by Anne, Eddie tried to explain what had happened to him; and apologized to her for his selfish actions at the symbiote's prompting. Taken back to the hospital, Eddie learned from Dr. Lewis that the symbiote had been consuming his organs; and Anne used the MRI to forcibly remove it despite its promise to fix the damage. Feeling betrayed, Eddie berated the symbiote and stormed out of the hospital, but was captured by Treece and taken to the Life Foundation. Interrogated by Drake, Eddie refused to reveal the Venom symbiote's whereabouts despite Drake revealing that he had bonded to a silvery symbiote of his own. Taken by into the forest to be executed by Treece, Eddie noticed Anne had bonded to the Venom symbiote and distracted Treece while she dispatched the PMCs. After the Venomized Anne ate Treece's head, Eddie was shocked when she kissed him to return the symbiote to him. Eddie and Annie were informed by the Venom symbiote that Drake's silver symbiote was called Riot and was the leader of their invasion squad; the symbiote refusing to let Anne endanger herself in the final battle despite Eddie vouching for her. Still bitter, Eddie asked the Venom symbiote why it was betraying its own kind, but their discussion was interrupted when Riot leapt from the Life Foundation's control tower and began running towards the rocket. The Venom symbiote informed Eddie that Riot was far more powerful than itself, but Venom nevertheless confronted Riot and refused to obey his order to get on the rocket. Despite being briefly separated from the symbiote, Eddie and Venom managing to hold their own for a while, until Riot forcibly assimilated them. Anne - who had made her way to the Life Foundation's control tower - intervened and blasted Riot with amplified feedback, separating Eddie and Drake from their symbiotes. Toppling to the landing platform, Eddie brawled with Drake and managed to knock him off, but the Riot symbiote rebonded to him and impaled Eddie through the chest, leaving him for dead. The Venom symbiote rebonded to Eddie, and Eddie used Riot's blade to rupture the rocket's fuel tanks as it launched - killing Drake and the silver symbiote in the ensuing explosion. Venom formed itself into a parachute to slow Eddie's fall, but was ignited and seemingly perished. Eddie kept the Venom symbiote's survival a secret from Anne; stipulating that it could stay bonded to him but that it could only hurt bad people - such as devouring a thug running an extortion racket on Mrs. Chen's store. With his journalistic reputation restored, Eddie turned down the network's offer to rehire him and began a career as an independent investigative reporter; and received a request to interview the notorious serial killer Cletus Kasady, who promised him that when he escaped there would be carnage. | Personality = Eddie possesses a strong sense of justice that compels him to punish those he sees as evil, rooted in his childhood desire to be seen as a hero. However, this compulsion lead to him committing morally questionably acts himself; and saw him being discredited as a reporter in New York, violating Anne Weying's privacy in order to obtain incriminating evidence against Carlton Drake, and ultimately cost him his job at the MNBN. Following her losing her job because of Eddie's violation of her privacy, Anne Weying described Brock as pathologically self-absorbed, stating his ego requires constant attention and that he is "stubborn as hell." Despite becoming jaded after losing his job, Eddie decides to help Dora Skirth expose Drake's crimes, leading to him bonding to the Venom symbiote. Despite being disgusted and frightened by the Venom symbiote's bloodlust, Eddie quickly grows to revel in the power it gives him, and is offended and outraged when he discovers that it has been consuming him from the inside-out. Following their reunion Eddie was initially still bitter towards it; and after the defeat of the Life Foundation he makes sure to stipulate that the symbiote cannot eat whoever it wants, but can only target bad people. While Eddie initially expresses hope that he and Anne could get back together, he comes to accept her relationship with Dr. Dan Lewis and apologizes for ruining her career as a lawyer. | Powers = As a result of being a compatible host for the Venom symbiote, Eddie possesses the following abilities while bonded to it: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Senses' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': Venom is capable of extending its biomass into tentacles and can form simple constructs such as crude shields, though it lacks the advanced shapeshifting powers of other symbiotes such as Riot. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Eddie Brock of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Venom symbiote is vulnerable to extreme heat and sonic vibrations in the 4 to 6 kilohertz frequencies, and was additionally consuming his organs from the inside out prior to its decision to turn against the rest of its kind. | Equipment = | Transportation = Eddie possesses a Ducati Scrambler motorcycle. | Weapons = While bonded to the Venom symbiote, Eddie fights using its fangs, claws, and tentacles. | Notes = * Eddie is portrayed by British actor Tom Hardy. ** Hardy previously portrayed the DC Comics supervillain Bane in The Dark Knight Rises. | Trivia = * Due to the symbiote not having been bonded to Spider-Man, Venom lacks the spider-powers, and the white spider emblems of his comic book counterpart; though the pronounced white veins on his chest, back, and arms are meant to be evocative of them. ** His design and powers seems to be based off Venom from the Ultimate Universe, whose appearance and powers are not derived off Spider-Man. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Eddie Brock at the Villains Wiki }} ru:Эдвард Брок (TRN688) Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Cannibals Category:Brock Family Category:Acrophobia